


Territorial

by Magicalpotatocorn



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Crack, Fluff, Ft. Huening Kai's bread plushie, Hurt, Ice Cream, M/M, The almighty mint choco debate, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, but Soobin doesn't know, but not the kind of hurt you'd expect, kind of, wig snatching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicalpotatocorn/pseuds/Magicalpotatocorn
Summary: Soobin is fed up with Yeonjun's acute hair loss, so he decides to confront him about it. Never could he have predicted the outcome.ALERT: tooth-rotting fluff, read at your own risk!
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Territorial

Soobin was highly annoyed. Being neat was not one of his personality traits, the very opposite. However, finding hairs on every possible surface irked him to no end. 

Yeonjun had a severe case of hair loss due to the copious amounts of bleach that he’d used in the past year. Soobin spotted strands of long, blonde hairs with black roots everywhere. On the couch, on the bathroom sink, in the kitchen cabinets, hanging from his jumpers and underneath his pillow for some reason. Even in the cup of coffee Yeonjun so kindly had made for him this morning. Every time he so much as turned around, there would be silky threads laying around. 

For weeks, Soobin had put up with it, accepting the way things are. Maybe if it had been one of his other members, he wouldn’t have been this lenient. But alas, Yeonjun was his hyung and it wasn’t respectful to scold him. It had absolutely nothing to do with the tiny little crush he harboured for the elder. 

So, for once, Soobin decided to do something about it. He stomped towards his object of irritation that was lazily scrolling on his phone after a long day of practice.

Soobin cleared his throat - partially to grab Yeonjun’s attention, but mostly to muster his courage. The other raised one of his dark eyebrows and looked up from whatever he’d been doing. 

Momentarily, Soobin got lost in those soft, yet piercing eyes that seemed to unfold him like a book and read him, page for page. He had once said that as the leader of the group, he was able to see all of his members needs and feelings, but it was nothing compared to what Yeonjun did to him. He felt like the other could read his mind, knew all of his secrets.

Then, he shook himself out of it. He had a clear goal here. There was no time to get distracted. 

He cleared his throat again for good measure and took place on one of the vintage seats. 

“Hyung, we need to talk about something,” Soobin stated. 

“And that is?” Yeonjun inquired, head tucked a little to the side. He looked just like a little puppy, plush lips turned downwards, eyes big behind his glasses. 

Soobin was quiet for a few moments, searching for the right words to say.

“Is something wrong?” 

Soobin dropped his gaze to the carpet. He found some stray, yellow hairs sticking out. 

“Your hair,” he said, vaguely gesturing with the index finger on his right hand. “I see them all over the apartment. It bugs me.”

He instantly felt better after admitting it. It was like a weight lifted off his shoulders. He still feared the elder’s reaction. What if he’d start laughing at him for feeling agitated by such a small matter? No, it was his Yeonjun-hyung. He wouldn’t make fun of his emotions, would he? 

Yeonjun seemed deep in thought. After a bit he stood up and made his way toward Soobin, smirk adorning his face. He stopped just a few inches away from him.

“I’m marking my territory,” he said as he patted the taller one on his shoulder before stepped away. 

“Want some boba?” he asked, smiling sweetly this time. It was a whole 360 from moments ago. His feline eyes almost disappeared with mirth, his white teeth flashed between his pouty lips and the intricate curves of his cheekbones appearing.

Soobin shook his head as an answer, still flabbergasted by what just had occurred. 

“Well, all the more for me.”

Yeonjun winked over his shoulder and walked away, presumably to the kitchen.

When the other was gone, all the rigidity left Soobin’s body at once and he sank further into the soft cushions of the seat. What was that? Marking his territory? Would he stop leaving his hairs around, or was he just mocking Soobin? 

The boy looked at the spot the other had touched. This left him even more confused. 

Three blonde strings were laying on his shoulder. 

The following days, they didn’t talk about it. That didn’t mean it wasn’t on Soobin’s mind. Did Yeonjun intentionally put them there? Was that him claiming territory? Or was Soobin just overthinking it? 

Yeonjun wasn’t acting any weirder than normal, at least. He was still going for the cuddles, pinching Soobin’s cheeks in public and making questionable comments. Soobin was pleased to see fewer hairs.

Perhaps it really was nothing and this was simply Soobin projecting his own crush on Yeonjun. He thought that was very likely. His hyung had always been on the flirty side, demanding hugs and being possessive.

In the past, Soobin had asked him why he was like this and the other had responded with “I didn’t have any siblings and my parents weren’t very affectionate. I’m making up for the lost time.” And who was Soobin to deny him anything?

Today, Soobin went to bed early, exhausted by everything they had to get done for their upcoming album. He posted a selfie on Weverse and commented on some funny pictures MOAs had sent. He put the phone of his bedside table and fell into a deep slumber almost immediately. 

Some high-pitched beep woke him up in the middle of the night. Soobin put on his slippers and went in search of the noise. It came from the kitchen. He almost tripped over the bread plushie they’d gifted Huening Kai for his birthday. He cursed under his breath but decided not to turn the light on to spare his sleepy eyes from getting blinded. 

The sound was coming from the fridge. Someone had left the freezer open. Not just had, there was a trail of drops on the floor, leading to the unknown. Soobin closed the fridge and was suddenly surrounded by silence. He set to follow the unrecognizable liquid. 

He ended up on the balcony of the apartment, where Yeonjun was sitting on the cold concrete ground, his back leaning against a plastic garden chair. He was eating ice cream – mint chocolate, Soobin assumed – straight from the package with a tiny teaspoon and his hands were dripping with the same substance Soobin had just used to track him. Strawberry milk, he determined, from the bottle that was laying next to the boy.

Yeonjun was viewing the skyline of Seoul, munching slowly on his treat. The summer breeze was softly blowing his white corgis pyjama shirt up, revealing a patch of pale skin. Yeonjun didn’t appear to mind the brisk weather, nor the wind making a mess of his already ruffled hair. He had attempted to pull it together in a little ponytail in the back, but most of the bangs had escaped the rubber band. Soobin was reminded of their conversation of a few days prior.

“Midnight snacking is not a healthy habit,” Soobin spoke up.

Yeonjun’s eyes widened as if he’d been caught. He twisted his head toward Soobin, slightly startled. 

“I hope you don’t mind me joining you,” Soobin said as he sat down next to the boy. The floor was so cold, it instantly froze his butt numb. 

After the initial shock, Yeonjun offered him some ice cream, which Soobin kindly rejected. 

“I don’t know how you can eat that stuff! It tastes like toothpaste,” the boy exclaimed,

Yeonjun huffed, stuffing his mouth with it.

“It’s not that bad! You should try it for a change instead of nagging about it!”

“Why would you ruin perfectly good chocolate?”

Yeonjun had no suitable answer to that and tried to stuff Soobin’s mouth with the ice cream as an alternative. Soobin grabbed him by his arms to keep him away, giggling uncontrollably. Yeonjun scrunched him nose and made a silly face. 

“Say aaaahhh…” he said with a weird accent. “You said it tastes like toothpaste, didn’t you? Maybe you can use it to brush your teeth.”

“Hyung, don’t say such ridiculous things!” Soobin snorted, his body contracting as his stomach started to ache from laughter. 

Yeonjun pouted and frowned. 

“Just a little bite, it can’t hurt!”

In the end, Soobin let him feed it to him, just to make him smile again. The result was phenomenal. Yeonjun pouted again, this time in concentration. It was adorable how he’d scoop a little chunk of mint choco from the bowl, making sure it had enough chocolate chips. The taller wouldn’t have missed it for the world. 

Yeonjun reached for him with the pastel green substance. Soobin didn’t try to think about the fact that that same spoon had just been in the other’s mouth. He obediently opened his mouth and closed his lips around the utensil, all while holding his gaze on Yeonjun. The elder had his eyes fixated on Soobin’s mouth. 

Yeonjun retracted the spoon and looked away. Was it just Soobin, or was there a little bit of redness on his cheek bones that hadn’t been there before? He couldn’t be sure in this lighting, or lack thereof. And even if Yeonjun was blushing, it could’ve just been the cold, right? In the winter, his nose would always glow red when they were outside. A trait Soobin found utterly endearing. 

The ice cream glided on his tongue and began to melt instantly. It coated his taste buds with sweetness. Honestly, the flavour wasn’t that horrible. But he wasn’t going to tell Yeonjun that. So, he made a disgusted face.

“That tastes so bad! How can you possibly enjoy it?” 

Yeonjun shrugged. He was still staring at the sight. It irritated Soobin. Like everything else the elder did. How could he be so playful one moment and quiet the next? It didn’t make any sense to him.  
That’s why he decided to hear Yeonjun himself out. 

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” Soobin said, voice barely louder than a whisper. 

Yeonjun hummed. 

“Did you mean what you said that night?”

Yeonjun turned back to him, his face puzzled.

“What are you talking about?” he questioned softly.

“About the hair thing and marking your… you know.”

Soobin had expected him to start giggling and say something along the lines of “of course not, silly! Can’t you distinguish a joke from reality?”

However, he stayed silent, just like before. 

Then he locked his eyes with Soobin’s, sending shivers down the taller’s spine. His dark gaze was all-knowing yet again. Yeonjun was like an omniscient being in Soobin’s mind, analysing him like an insect. 

“Would you like that?” he retorted.

“You meaning it?”

Yeonjun nodded, hair bouncing up and down. Even more manes broke lose from the ponytail and framed his facial features. Soobin noticed how long his hair had gotten during quarantine. The elder desperately needed a haircut. On the other hand, it made him look even prettier, although it being in a chaotic kind of way. It was hard to explain, but it did lethal things to his heart.

Soobin thought about the question, about the meaning hidden behind it. Was it Yeonjun’s intention to sound like that? Like he was interested in the way Soobin was in him? Like Soobin wasn’t the only one who couldn’t help but keep taking glances at the elder as he danced with that much passion? Or when he was clinging to Soobin like he was his lifeline, was that just in a “two bros having fun” kind of way? Or when he sent flying kisses at the younger, did his heart burst just as much? Or was Soobin searching too much behind it again?

“It depends,” Soobin responded in the end, keeping it vague.

“It depends,” Yeonjun repeated. Not as a question, but as a statement. Really, it was like Yeonjun could see Soobin’s inner turmoil and his heart racing in his chest.

“Like this?” he said.

Yeonjun reached toward Soobin’s hair. Soobin expected him to pet it, like he always did. He got ready to lean into the touch but was met with a surprise. Yeonjun pulled one of his recently dyed hairs out of his skulls. Soobin flinched. 

“What was that for?!”

Yeonjun kept quiet and pulled one of his own hairs out – which was completely unnecessary as his shirt was littered with stray ones yet again. Soobin had the fleeting thought that his hyung was just like a cat, scattering his clutter all around. He held his two findings next to each other where the blonde one curled around the blue thread. 

“Like that,” he asked, looking back up at Soobin from underneath his dark eyelashes.

“I don’t g-get what you mean,” Soobin stuttered. 

At once, Yeonjun dropped the hairs and moved his face close to Soobin’s. He stopped for a moment, waiting for the younger to pull back. When he didn’t, Soobin was met with two plush lips on his own. 

It was just a soft peck, barely even there. Maybe that was for the better, because Soobin would’ve been immobile either way.  
Soobin’s lips still tingled as he watched the elder in disbelieve. 

“Like that?” Yeonjun asked again. His cheeks were now clearly dusted with pink. For a second Soobin thought he’d never seen him this flustered before. But that was soon replaced with the realisation of what had just happened. 

“Did you just...” Soobin spluttered. 

Yeonjun was even more restless now, his eyes shifting in every direction. 

“I am sorry if I made you feel-” 

Soobin cut him off. 

“Yes, like that,” he said, before he took Yeonjun’s face in his large hands. He didn’t know where his sudden confidence came from, but he wasn’t one to complain. 

He thumbed at the elder’s cheeks, smiling at his baffled expression. Yeonjun continued his rant, face puffing up underneath the other’s touch. 

“I honestly didn’t think that would work! I thought you would push me away and would end up leaving the group because you would feel too uncomfortable to be around me. I mean, I was only seventy percent sure you liked me back-”

Soobin silenced him once again, this time with his lips. He tasted the mint chocolate on the other’s soft lips, knocking him out of breath. 

Kissing Yeonjun wasn’t like anything he’d imagined. He thought it would be like fireworks, like a fire igniting in him. He had snogged people before and that wasn’t anything near those unrealistic expectations, but this was his long time crush they were talking about.

No, it simply felt like home. Those lips belonged on his, nothing more, nothing less. And that was the more perfect than anything he could’ve ever imagined. 

They broke apart, both a little out of breath. 

“That took you long enough,” Yeonjun snorted.

“Am I your territory now?” Soobin asked, smile prominent on his face.

Yeonjun nodded, faked serious expression blooming on his features. 

“Yes, and I am yours.”

“Ew, hyung, that’s so cheesy! Don’t say stuff like that…”

“Awh, you love it when I say that! You are totally blushing,” Yeonjun said, his voice slightly nasal. He grabbed Soobin by his cheeks and started pulling on them. The elder cooed. 

“I’m not!”

“You so are! You are burning up.”

The night ended with them watching the lights of the city, bickering like an old married couple and maybe some stolen kisses. Ones that had the flavour of toothpaste, sleep and strawberry milk.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? C'est moi! 
> 
> I know I posted a story like, three days ago, but I couldn't help myself when I got inspiration for another one. I hope you like it as much as I do, because honestly, I was screaming at my laptop when I got to the kissing part. Thanks for reading it and I wish you a great day (or night).


End file.
